Little Princess
by ninalovia
Summary: Elle est leur princesse, pour aujourd'hui, pour demain, pour toujours. Neji H./Hinata H./ Sasuke U.


Titre : Little Princess.

Pairing : Neji H./ Hinata H./ Sasuke U.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à maître Kishimoto (levez la main et dites "Je le jure") Je le jure ! Par contre l'histoire est à moi et je tiens à ce que cela soit respecté !

Résumé : Elle est leur princesse, pour aujourd'hui, pour demain, pour toujours.

* * *

**H**inata accourut, un sourire sur ses lèvres roses qu'elle recouvrit quelques secondes plus tard d'une épaisse couche de gloss pailleté. Ses yeux, maquillés et brillants se posèrent d'abord sur Neji, son cousin éloigné. C'était un homme grand, il avait 25 ans, soit trois ans de plus qu'elle, il avait de long cheveux noir et fins et un visage aussi pâle que le sien. Ses traits étaient sérieux comme à son habitude mais il restait beau. Il avait toujours possédé cette beauté glaçante, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait il avait toujours veillé sur elle. Et même ses premiers souvenirs lui rappelaient qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. La jolie Hyûga cligna des yeux, s'extasiant discrètement devant la perfection du visage de son cousin. "oui" pensa-t-elle "Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, même pas un seul instant."

Il sourit en découvrant la jeune femme qu'il chérissait plus que tout, quand elle fut en face de lui, il lui caressa la joue et y déposa un baiser. Incapable de se contenir la jeune fille rosit de plaisir.

- "J'ai un cadeau pour toi" chuchota-t-il en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet rose à pois blancs.

- "Oh !" fit elle avec émerveillement en attrapant le présent.

Elle défit le nœud avec délectation et découvrit une fois le papier fut enlevé avec soin un magnifique bracelet en argent, enfilées à la chaîne trois magnifiques perles de culture blanche scintillaient.

- "Oh Merci ! C'est si joli !" minauda-t-elle en mettant immédiatement le bijou à son poignet. "Je te dois un merci comme il se doit..." continua-t-elle timidement.

Neji la regarda avec attention se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui adresser un doux baiser sucré. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, ce genre d'échange était rare. Hinata était quelqu'un de relativement timide et réservé, elle n'aimait pas que ces moments qu'elle appelait "de pure bonheur" ne soit toujours et trop fréquemment affichés aux yeux d'inconnus.

- "Dépêchons nous de profiter de cette journée ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que père me laisse prendre le train pour Tokyo"

La famille Hyûga vivait dans un village relativement proche de la capitale, leur manoir était immense et constituait la majeur partie du village. Son père, très strict, la laissait peu sortir, même lorsqu'elle était en vacances ou qu'elle avait fini ses révisions pour l'université qu'elle fréquentait en internat. Neji, lui, avait quitté la maison familiale depuis ses dix-huit ans, préférant l'autonomie à la vie de groupe rigide que supportait Hinata. Il avait depuis toujours, et bien avant de développer des sentiments amoureux, eut une profonde empathie pour elle qui endurait ces démonstrations d'autorité paternelle incessante qu'il avait été incapable de subir. Il vivait depuis quelques années dans un loft au cœur de Tokyo que son oncle, le père de la belle, lui avait gracieusement offert pour le féliciter de son diplôme d'ingénieur. Il y emmenait parfois Hinata pour profiter plus profondément de sa présence à Tokyo.

- "Où doit-on rejoindre Sasuke ?" demanda la jeune femme après quelques temps de marche. "Il est 11h30, il doit nous attendre."

- "Ce n'est pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas." susurra Neji en lui attrapant doucement la main et en accélérant le pas.

Ils trottèrent pendant quelques minutes, contournèrent un ou deux cafés où ils s'étaient déjà arrêté autrefois et arrivèrent sur une petite place dallée. Au milieu de celle-ci un jeune homme d'une grande beauté attendait. Il portait un bonnet tricoté par celle qu'il aimait mais malgré ce camouflage, les mèches noires qui s'en échappaient racontaient toute la rébellion de sa chevelure. Lorsqu'il vit les deux Hyûga apparaître au coin de la rue son visage ténébreux s'adoucit, s'illumina même et il se dirigea naturellement vers eux. Hinata lâcha progressivement la main de son cousin pour plus rapidement arriver au niveau de l'homme aux yeux d'ébène.

- "Tu as mis le bonnet que je t'ai offert ?" s'enthousiasma-t-elle en replaçant bien le pli.

- "Oui" répondit le jeune homme, heureux "J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi."

Il lui confia une boîte presque semblable par sa taille à celle qu'on lui avait offerte précédemment. Celle-ci était bleu satinée et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit Hinata y découvrit deux perles de cultures blanches comme celle de son bracelet.

- "Ce sont des boucles d'oreilles... Pour aller avec le bracelet de Neji"

- "Oh merci !" s'exclama Hinata en les mettant elle aussi.

Elle se dirigea ensuite naturellement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, il l'embrassa avec douceur sous le regard de Neji qui ne fit aucune remarque.  
Rougie de joie la Hyûga attrapa une main de chacun des deux hommes et se laissa guider à travers la ville. La plupart des personnes qui les croisaient ne pouvaient détourner le regard tant le trio brillait par sa perfection. Le sourire de la jeune femme ravissait les passants qui même sans la connaître se trouvaient heureux de son bonheur. Ils la ressentaient parfaitement assortie avec l'un et l'autre et ne pouvaient les départager. N'imaginant pas une seconde qu'elle chérissait les deux.

En effet, Hinata avait été élevée en compagnie de Neji qu'elle avait toujours admiré et aimé, Sasuke, le fils du meilleur ami du patriarche Hyûga passait alors la majeure partie de son temps dans leur domaine. Rapprochés depuis leur enfance ils n'avaient jamais su faire les uns sans les autres. Quand Hinata avait avoué à ses amis de toujours qu'elle les aimait tous deux avec la même intensité ils n'avaient su que s'en réjouir et l'aimer en retour. Ils avaient accepté cette situation pour le moins étrange et parfois jugée malsaine. Elle les aimait avec une naïveté presque extravagante et si parfois ils lui en avaient voulu, si parfois ils s'étaient sentit blessés, jamais ils ne l'avaient dit car leur amour était inconditionnellement trop grand pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de l'écailler.

L'amour est dit sans limite.


End file.
